


Ezra Fitz in Space

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [22]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Community College, M/M, Pre-Slash, Professor Bashir, Student Garak, Teacher-Student Relationship, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Lemonsweetie for the name game writing: "Ezra Fitz for Garak/Bashir". Ezra Fitz is student/teacher relationship and this is what I did with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ezra Fitz in Space

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed.

The last few people are clearing out of the room when Garak sidles up to Julian’s desk. “Excuse me, if you have a moment, I have a question regarding today’s text.”

Julian rolls his eyes and puts down his pen. He waits until the room is empty before answering. “Mr. Garak-“

"Oh, it’s just-"

"Garak, right, of course," Julian chuckles. "Garak I don’t think you have any questions regarding the material."

Garak tilts his head. “Whatever makes you say that?”

"Oh, I dunno," Julian shrugs. "Maybe the fact that you know these texts better than I do, or that you always have answers to every single question, even though you never put your hand up, ever. Garak, I believe that you are in fact one of the smartest people in my class, and it baffles me that some as obviously well-read as you even bothers with community college."

"You flatter me, Doctor, but I assure you, I’m here to learn."

Julian narrows his eyes. “I get the distinct impression we’re not talking about the required reading here, since you obviously know it all intimately.”

"There are more things to be learned in school than what you get from books." Garak’s eyes are twinkling, and Julian can’t decide if that is a good or a bad thing.

"Hah, that’s one thing I never thought I’d hear from  _you_!” he barks, and leans back in his chair while Garak looks on with mild amusement.

"I might be greatly appreciative of books, dear Doctor, but that’s no reason to disregard all other avenues of education."

"And what other avenues might those be?"

There’s definitely something in the air now, and Julian swallows against it, feeling it pool between them as Garak studies him.

"Given time, maybe I’ll tell you," he says, sending Julian that insufferable smirk before waltzing out the door. One day Julian will figure him out. One day…

 

End.


End file.
